Stars
by NashiTora
Summary: Natsu and Lucy can't sleep, and it's midnight all they can do now is gaze at the stars, because of stars these two can finally be. NaLu oneshot FLUFF


**Konnichiwa Minna! :D My other fanfics, still not updated. :| terrific ideas just keep popping into my head! so I gotta write it down, right? so the idea will not disappear. here it is! Stars. 3**

* * *

Lucy's POV:

"Ugh, what a day!" I'm now on my way home. With, Plue by my side, of course. I stood on the sidewalk near the river trying to balance myself since there's a 50% chance that I'll fall. "Be careful Lucy-chan!" Some boatmen shouted. "I'll be alright!" I answered back. Ah,finally got home. I dug in through my pocket to get my keys, unlocked the door and came in. I unpacked my bags, because we just got home from a job.

"I need a shower!, Plue you coming?"

"PUUUUN!" He shook his head.

"That's a"no" then? alright!" So I got in the bathroom, showered, brushed my teeth and dressed up. (I brought my clothes with me if ever Natsu or Gray shows up.) When I got out, COMPLETE SILENCE. Just the warm breeze...woo. "I guess Natsu slept at his own house tonight...Fine with me! Peace at last! I raised my arms then started to yawn.

"Off to bed!" I plopped myself to bed, Plue switched off the lights and I drifted off to sleep.

Normal POV:

_Lucy entered the guild, well rested. Natsu ran to her and quickly hugged her. She was a bit taken by this but she hugged him back. "What's up Natsu?" Natsu pulled out of the hug then grinned. "Lucy, I think you're a bit tired from taking jobs with us, like only one life isn't enough to complete the job. Don't worry Luce, we've made up our minds. We will replace you with Lisanna! You can take jobs that are easy as pie! So what do you say?" He grinned. She didn't know what to say. She was being kicked off of Team Natsu. She nodded sadly. "Great! Thanks Luce!" He ran off to Lisanna and Lucy could tell Lisanna was very happy. Erza and Gray just smiled after knowing that. And also Happy. Lucy knows she can't do this. Natsu brought her to the guild, and now he left her. She could feel the tears form in her eyes. She was now on her knees, weeping. Suddenly feeling the whole guild, revolving around her. Being happy without her. Seems like no one cares about her anymore. She's just nothing without Natsu...without everyone. It has been her dream to enter the guild. And now, she's here, she doesn't even feel like she IS in the guild anymore...what kind of person would be happy if they were kicked out of their team?_

_"_WAAAAAAAAH!" Lucy screamed. "What a nightmare..." She mumbled to herself. "Just a dream Lucy. It's just a dream." She sighed and took a glance at the clock, It read: 12:03 AM "Midnight, huh? Might as well, sleep again. I hope it'll be a very nice dream this time."

After tossing and turning, she opened her eyes, stared straight at the ceiling then shrieked, "I can't sleep!" So she got out of bed, headed straight to the kitchen, opened the fridge, took a pitcher and a glass then poured. Afterwards, She went back to bed. Hoping the water will help. But unfortunately it didn't. She opened the window and stared at the stars. "The stars sure are bright tonight...Maybe going outside will help." So she turned the knob then went out. Inhaled and Exhaled. She looked up and the stars were now twinkling. "Star gazing...hm..alright then." She settled herself infront of her house and started gazing.

"Morning Luce!" a familiar voice greeted her. She turned to her right and there he was with his usual grin.

"Natsu! What are you doing here in the middle of the night? and why morning?" Lucy raised one eyebrow. "The usual thing I do! Slip into your bed without you noticing then Sleep. What else? And it's morning because my clock said it's an AM"

"I thought you're going to sleep at your house this evening?"

"I was but I can't, seems like I've gotten use to your bed. It's more sleepable."

"'Sleepable? That's not even a word." "I like sleeping in your bed and that's final." He crossed his arms.

"Alright then.' Satisfied by her answer he settled beside her. *complete silence*

"The stars sure are pretty tonight." "Yea...Like you.."

"Whuut?" Lucy was shocked when she heard that so she didn't know what to say. "N-nothing Luce, Nothing AT ALL." Lucy was disappointed when she heard that. It was too good to be true. Yes, she is indeed in love with the dragon slayer. Natsu returns the feelings, but you know they're two dense idiots.

"Hey Natsu, look! A Lion!" Lucy pointed at the skies. But instead of looking up, he looked sideways. Lucy, realizing what he's doing, giggled.

"Not there silly! There!" She pointed again. "Hm.." "Lion...LOKE!" Suddenly a bright light shimmered when it was gone Loke appeared.

"Loke? What are you doing here? I didn't summon you." "I heard you call my name. why?" "Well, there's a constellation of a lion up there!" Loke looked up then smiled. "I look good...anyway why are you still awake?" "Can't sleep."

Natsu was feeling a bit out-of-place while the two talk. He just feels uncomfortable when Loke's around. "So Lucy, wanna sleep?" Loke asked. "Of course." "I know how to make you sleep." Loke smirked. "How?" "My famous goodnight kiss. Girls fall asleep after those.

"No Tha-" Lucy was about to reject when Natsu cutted her off. "NO! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH _MY_ LUCY!" "My Lucy?" "Your Lucy?" Loke smirked once more. "N-no...what I mean is...just don't touch her." Natsu looked away with a tint of pink on his cheeks. "Oh, alright Natsu. Take care of her, 'kay?" Then Loke turned to Lucy. "Princess, I'll be going now, Goodnight." He winked and faded.

"Say, Natsu. What was that all about?" "What?" "The thing with Loke." "Nothing." "Nothing? Are you really sure about that?" "Yes!" "Alrighty then."

"You know Natsu, I wasn't going to accept." "Really?" She nodded. Another Silence kicked in. Time Check:2:43

Natsu stole a glance at Lucy, and notice her eyes were sparkling. 'The Stars' light reflected on her eyes which caused it to sparkle, beautiful.' He thought. Instead of stealing glances he really did stare at her. Of course, Lucy noticed this. Her chocolate brown eyes met his onyx ones. Before they knew it, they were inches apart. "Natsu..." But Natsu took care of that, he closed the gap between them. With the bright moon and the stars witnessing it. It was both their first time, so for them, It's a very special moment.

They both pulled back 'cause of lack of air. "Hey Lucy, what day is it?" "It's saturday, why?" She raised an eyebrow. "No, I mean, the date." "Hm, I don't really know. What?" "It's July 1." He grinned. "M-my Birthday?" "Yep. Happy Birthday Luce." "T-thanks." 'Was 'that' her gift from Natsu?' She thought.

"So Natsu, was 'that' your g-gift?" "I guess so. I just realized the date when we were, you know, doing 'that'" "Can we do it again?" "As many times as you like." He smirked. So yeah, they did 'that' again.

=CLICK!= Suddenly hearing the clicking sound ollowed by a bright light, they stopped and looked around. "Ne,Natsu did you hear something?" "I think...well, that something is gone now, can we continue where we left off?" "Sure, but let's go inside. It's getting cold." She shivered. "I'll make you warm, even inside your house, you're cold." "Thanks Natsu." Then they opened the door, after the flight of stairs, they were doing 'that' again. **(Don't think about naughty stuff. xD)**

**Time check: 9:30**

The two slept comfortably of course. They were now entering the guild, the moment they entered, cheers were heard. A bunch of confetti filled the air. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUCY!" "Thank you guys!" Mira came to them with a devilish grin on her face. "Pst. Lucy, Congratulations!" "F-for what?" "You and Natsu." "Wait, you already know?!" Lucy shrieked. "Of course. Happy here told us." Mira pointed where Happy is. Lucy turned to Happy. "What's your proof?" "Here." He showed her a photo of her and Natsu, outside her house, doing 'that' "YOU NEKO!YOU HAVE A CAMERA AT ABOUT 3:00 IN THE MORNING?" "Of course I do, I always bring it with me." Lucy chased Happy while Natsu smiled. "So Natsu, who started it?" Mira winked. "M-me." "Really? Ohmy." She felt faint. "Why?" "I don't know, her eyes were sparkling, seems like it was caused from the stars' light, then I thought...she was THAT beautiful. So I did 'that'"

"Come on, why won't you say the word?" She teased. "w-what? no." Either you say the word or do it infront of us." Lucy stopped chasing as she heard what they were talking about. "So Happy, when did you bring the camera?" "Right after you got up from your bed. Then I saw you two do 'that' I forgot to bring out 'cause of excitement, so I waited for the second 'that'" "W-what?" "Yep!" "Now, Natsu, what do you say? say it, or do it?"

"Come on flame head! DO IT!" "I'm not getting orders from you ice-!" Lucy cut him off, by pulling his scarf and kissing him. Of course he kissed back. "So they really did it instead of saying 'that' word! Aww~!" Mira cooed. "So Romantic!" Levy and Juvia squealed. When they both pulled back, the guild sang an unexpected chant, or whatever that's called. "NALU! NALU! NALU!"

"NaLu?" The two asked in unison with a confused look.

"Natsu and Lucy! Your pairing!" Mira explained. At that, the two blushed, crimson red.

They both faced the guild with Natsu's arm around Lucy, while Lucy's hand holding his scarf. What a cute sight.

* * *

**Woo! Finally this idea's done, I will continue the SYHO which is my other story. and the JeRza...I think I won't continue it, I got no ideas for the story only NaLu fics. Gomen! Most of my stories are and will be finished, and those are NaLu! 3 Please do read and review! You can also read my other fics, Arigatou Gozaimasu! =))**

**#out**


End file.
